Arcane Magic
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Abilities Arcane Study The art of Arcane Magic is the art of esoteric magery. Arcane Magic stands above the Elemental Magics in its very nature. As such, at certain points in an Arcane Mage's life, they are able to diligently study a certain schools Magery to learn one of their abilities. This ability can only be taken 5 times at a maximum, with opportunities for partaking in Arcane Study at level 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50. At each of these levels, the Arcane mage can take an ability from another school of magic (Creation, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Blood) that is half the Arcane ability (ie: if taking Arcane Study I, you may choose an ability from another school which has a requirement of 5 or less in that ability). When this ability is taken and a corresponding ability is chosen, you use that ability as if you had learned it normally. This ability cannot be retrained with a different ability. Planar Shift Move into a Elemental Realm. Must have at least 10 Ranks in one of the four Elemental Major Skills in order to move into the realm. Example: You can only move into the Realm of Water if you have 10 or more points in the Water Magic major skill. In order to draw others into the realm with you, they must be willing. Planar Duel Like the Planar Shift, this abilty pulls you and others into an elemental realm. This time though, you are dragging an unwilling creature in with you to do battle. The higher levels allow you to drag multiple enemies or friends in with you to help fight. Lay Empty Rune With this ability, a Arcane Mage lays down an empty Rune that can be "filled" with other magic. Note that these Empty Runes are not like other rune magic. Where with other Runes, when they are stepped on they trigger and react with some specific response, the Empty Rune is just that. Empty. Because of this, and because of the extra preparation that goes into these runes, they are triggered not when a creature moves over them, but on the rune Layer's whim (free action, not bounded by turn). When this occurs, the runes activate with whatever they have been imbued with (The character to imbue a rune chooses which effect of their element they use). Examples of the kinds of magics follow. Lay Banishing Rune This ability allows one to lay down a rune which when stepped upon will have a chance to drag the victim to one of the Elemental Realms for a single turn. Arcane Imbue These abilities are used to imbue weapons or runes with arcane power. Nullify Magic This ability is cast against enemy mages. This ability when used is an attack vs the enemies attack check. If your check succeeds over theirs, their magic is cut. You can add extra mana to your assault with each 5 mana used granting an extra +2 to your attack. Reflect Magic LIke the Block Skills, this ability is an immediate reaction to enemy magic to help boost your will against enemies attacks. Sense Magic This ability allows an Arcane Mage to sense magic in Battle when they have no real chance to meditate. Sense Life This ability allows an Arcane Mage to sense life around them, allowing the Mage to thwart ambushes. Prepare Weapon This ability allows an Arcane Mage to imbue a weapon with magical properties for the length of an encounter. The magic of Weapon Preparation will not last beyond the encounter however. Lay Circle With this ability, an elemental may be summoned outside the summoners body and into the circle. However, this is highly dangerous as an elemental summoned outside of a summoners body will most often become hostile to everything in the area and will likely fight to the death trying to deal as much damage as they can to others. Summon Elemental *REWRITE* When you summon an elemental into your body, you gain some advantage to your elemental attacks that are similar. Also, beginning with Lesser Elementals, you gain an ability from that skill tree that you can use for stamina instead of mana. For Fire Lesser Elementals: Fire Bolt I = 1 Stamina Skill Levels and Abilities #. #. #Lay Lesser Rune #Lesser Sense Magic #Summon Base Elemental #Minor Reflect #Planar Shift #Lesser Sense Life #Prepare Weapon #Planar Duel, Arcane Study I #Lesser Reflect #Summon Lesser Elemental #Prepare Weapon, Imbue: Mana Sap #Greater Sense Magic #Lay Greater Rune, Imbue: Mana Sap #Nullify #Greater Planar Shift #Intermediate Reflect #Summon Soldier Elemental #Planar Melee, Lay Banishing Rune, Arcane Study II #Greater Sense Life #Lay Summoning Circle #Greater Reflect, Imbue: Banish #Superior Sense Magic #Lay Massive Rune, Imbue: Banish #Major Nullify #Supreme Planar Shift #Summon Greater Elemental #Master Reflect #Planar Brawl, Arcane Study III #. #. #. #. #Summon Grand Elemental #. #. #. #. #Arcane Study IV #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #. #Arcane Study V